


Мой Супергерой

by Marry234328



Series: челлендж [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, нецензурная лексика, пытаюсь в юмор, супергерои
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Ты будешь тем, кто спасёт меня?
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954276
Kudos: 1





	Мой Супергерой

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: Oasis - Wonderwall  
> Персонаж: Эрик

Эрик впервые видит Санёна, когда тот привозит своего младшего брата в его новую школу, идёт жуткий дождь и в сбитых в некоторых местах ступеньках лестницы уже давно скопилась вода. Дождь не прекращался всё то время, что Эрик находится в этом городе и ему уже начинало казаться, что этот город в принципе не может быть сухим. Эрик стоит на крыльце и ждёт, когда родители, наконец, перестанут, как одержимые махать ему на прощание и уедут и видит ужасно уродливую мазду старше него лет на десять с узкими, злыми фарами, подъезжающую на парковку. Он видит парня за рулем, и он кажется ему милым со своими осветлёнными волосами и добрыми, хоть и уставшими глазами. Эрик думает о том, что было бы неплохо, если бы у них были общие предметы, учитывая, что парень выглядит взрослым и скорее всего он на пару лет старше него, но у Эрика курс продвинутой математики, так что всё может быть. Но немного разочаровывается, когда видит, как через пассажирскую дверь выходит другой парень примерно одного с Эриком возраста и, махнув на прощание в сторону машины, скрывается за школьными дверями. Машина уезжает.

— Сынок, удачи! — слышит он папин голос и мгновенно краснеет. Не хватало, чтобы над ним начали здесь подшучивать из-за этого. Быстро набросив капюшон толстовки на голову, Эрик отворачивается и, сделав глубокий вдох, делает свой первый шаг в теперь свою на ближайшие три года школу. Ну, он так надеется. Если они снова не переедут.

В холле много людей и стоит ужасный гул от подростковых голосов, обсуждающих свои летние каникулы. Эрик чувствует себя немного одиноко от этого. У него всегда было много друзей и ему всегда было с кем поговорить, но в этот раз они переехали слишком внезапно, и у него не было времени, чтобы подружиться с кем-то в этом городе за лето или хотя бы найти кого-нибудь в соцсетях. Он медленно бредёт по коридору, всматриваясь в таблички рядом с кабинетами, пытаясь найти офис секретаря, параллельно запоминая на будущее где и что находится.

Офис находится за поворотом. Эрик мягко стучится в дверь и спустя несколько секунд открывает её.

— Можно? — спрашивает он, просунув голову в проём.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает ему секретарь, молодая женщина лет тридцати пяти, смотря на него с прищуром через очки. Мисс Брик, читает он её имя с таблички на столе, когда заходит внутрь. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Я новенький и я бы хотел получить своё расписание, — говорит он, прямо смотря на неё, будто с вызовом отвечая на её взгляд.

— Имя? — спрашивает она, поворачиваясь лицом к компьютеру и переставая смотреть на Эрика в принципе.

— Эрик Сон.

Спустя секунду он слышит клацанье клавиатуры и тихий вздох согласия. Эрик ничего не говорит, только пытается занять себя разглядыванием всякой ерунды в рамках, висящих на стенах. Абсолютно скучно. Через буквально минуту ему отдают его свеже распечатанное расписание и небольшой листок с номером шкафчика и кодом от него. Выдавив из себя яркую улыбку, Эрик выходит из кабинета и направляется на поиски своего шкафчика, чтобы сложить туда вещи из рюкзака, который оттянул ему уже все плечи.

Когда он уже заканчивает обустраивать пристанище для своих вещей на ближайшее время, он слышит два голоса рядом с собой. Прямо за открытой дверцей, скрывающей его лицо от двух других.

— Ты уже слышал про ограбление, которое произошло вчера? — спрашивает первый голос и Эрику становится интересно.

— Конечно! — с восторгом говорит второй. — Силач снова поймал преступников! — а тут Эрику становится уже очень интересно.

— Кто такой Силач? — спрашивает он, резко и с грохотом захлопывая дверцу и являя себя этим двум сплетникам.

Мальчишки, примерно одного с ним возраста, выглядят удивленными тем, что их так нагло прервали, но всё же не игнорируют вопрос.

— Как это ты не знаешь, кто такой Силач? — спрашивает второй и ещё прежнее удивление на его лице разгорается с новой силой.

— Мы переехали сюда буквально пару дней назад, — Эрик пожимает плечами. — Я даже ещё не все коробки разобрал.

— Ладно, тогда слушай внимательно, — говорит первый, вторгаясь в личное пространство, будто он сейчас скажет что-то очень секретное, что никто не должен слышать. — Силач это наш супергерой! — с гордостью заявляет он.

Эрик поднимает бровь и насмешливо хмыкает, на что получает тычок в плечо.

— Не кривись, — говорит ему первый. — Он, правда, супергерой!

— Ну да, ну да. А феи у вас тут не летают случайно? — ехидничает он снова и, решив, что разговор для него стал теперь совершенно не интересным, достает расписание, которое успел сложить и убрать в задний карман штанов, чтобы посмотреть в каком кабинете у него первое занятие.

— У тебя что сейчас? — спрашивает второй, вытянув шею и пытаясь заглянуть в листок Эрика.

— История в четыреста втором, — отвечает Эрик и убирает листок обратно. В ближайший час он ему не пригодится.

— О! Нам туда же! — говорит новообретенный одноклассник и берёт Эрика под руку. — Мы проводим тебя!

— Да! — поддакивает второй и берёт его под другую руку.

Эрик тяжко вздыхает.

— Меня Кит зовут, — говорит первый. — А это — Алекс, — указывая на друга по другую сторону Эрика, продолжает он.

— Эрик, — просто отвечает он.

Теперь он не чувствует себя так одиноко. Да, возможно, его первые знакомые в этой школе — двое каких-то городских сумасшедших, до сих пор верящих в супергероев, но, по крайней мере, ему не нужно с горящей задницей бегать по школе и искать свой кабинет.

Спустя несколько минут они спокойно добираются до кабинета и Эрик был бы и рад сбежать, но…

— Эй, Эрик, садись рядом с нами, — говорит Алекс. — А то мы так и не поговорили.

Эрик снова вздыхает, но просьбу выполняет. Он кидает свой рюкзак на парту перед партой Кита и грузным мешком плюхается на стул.

— Вот, смотри, — Кит протягивает Эрику свой телефон с открытым изображением какой-то чёрной кляксы.

— Что это? — спрашивает Эрик, честно пытаясь что-то там разглядеть.

— Не что, а кто. Это Силач. Я сам сфотографировал, — с гордостью говорит он. — Он всегда ходит в черном костюме и с маской на лице. Никто не знает, как он выглядит на самом деле. С ним даже никто никогда не говорил.

— Тогда почему вы так уверены, что это супергерой? Может кто-то просто от скуки наряжается, — вполне себе логично предполагает Эрик, не собираясь так легко вестись на всякие бредни. Может у него сейчас что-то вроде посвящения и так над каждым новичком прикалываются.

— Ты просто не видел его в деле… — с долей недосказанности произносит Алекс.

— Тогда, как вы узнали, что его зовут Силач, если никто и никогда с ним не говорил? — с вызовом спрашивает Эрик, мысленно злорадствуя и благодаря свою находчивость.

— Народ так прозвал его, — говорит Кит и разочарованно от того что Эрик не заинтересовался снимком который он так бережно хранит, убирает телефон обратно в карман.

— Звучит всё ещё не очень правдоподобно, — Эрик качает головой.

— Ну не хочешь, не верь, — Алекс машет рукой и принимается вытаскивать школьные принадлежности из своего рюкзака и аккуратно раскладывать их на парте. — Однажды, — грозит он пальцем. — Помяни моё слово, однажды, ты увидишь его лично, и тогда тебе станет стыдно, что ты сразу нам не поверил.

Эрик фыркает и смеётся.  
— Ну, посмотрим!

  
***

  
Эрик идёт в этот тупой магазин в этот тупой дождь, потому что его милые, любимые и родные родители задерживаются на работе и не успевают заехать туда после, а есть дома совершенно нечего. Тупой город в полтора дома, в котором всё закрывается в шесть вечера. Зонт Эрика сломался ещё на прошлой неделе в неравном бою с трёхчасовым ливнем и ожиданием автобуса на остановке без крыши, поэтому на этом пути его единственным спасением был капюшон очередной толстовки и дождевик, который был ему уже слишком маленьким и пережимал в плечах. Одно неверное движение и Эрик станет Халком, одежда на котором рвётся от малейшего усилия. На секунду в голове Эрика проскальзывает мысль, что тогда в их Богом забытом городишке будет целых два супергероя. Забавно, что с того самого первого разговора ни Эрик ни его новообретенные друзья больше к этой теме не возвращались. Не то чтобы Эрику это было интересно. Ему больше реальная жизнь нравилась.

За эти всеми мыслями Эрик даже не замечает как, шурша на каждом шагу, подходит к магазину. На парковке стоит одинокая машина и Эрику думается о том, что он уже видел её однажды, что было неудивительно, учитывая размеры этого города и то, что здесь все друг друга знают. Но всё же решает об этом глубоко не думать, лишь отмечает, что она очень невзрачная и некрасивая под проливным дождём и светом одинокого фонаря, стоящего в отдалении, почти у входа в магазин.

Когда свет ярких флуоресцентных ламп магазина ударяет Эрика по глазам, он понимает, что он грязный как чёрт, с него ужасно течет, а ещё, что в магазине белый кафельный пол, который прямо сейчас моет уборщица, и ему становится очень неловко, но дождевик девать толком некуда, а есть хочется очень сильно, поэтому ему приходится стать немного свиньей. Магазин полностью пустой, поэтому покупка продуктов и всяких ништяков, которые приглядываются Эрику, не занимает много времени и уже примерно через полчаса он выходит из магазина в прежний дождь, груженный как вол. Сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы вздохнуть как можно более сердито и, плотно сжав зубы, начать идти в сторону дома. Когда его обдаёт ярким светом, пока он идёт вдоль парковки, от неожиданности он застывает, как олень в свете фар, что было не совсем далеко от правды, учитывая, что свет был от фар, а глаза Эрика были достаточно широко раскрыты, чтобы сойти за оленьи.

Только хохот из машины выводит его из некого подобия транса.

— Эй, парень, ты в порядке? — слышится сквозь смех со стороны машины, после нескольких секунд тишины.

Эрик мотает головой и покрепче перехватывает пакеты.  
— В полном, — отвечает он, пытаясь не показывать насколько его гордость задета. Начать хотя бы с того, что его увидели в этом ужасном нательном пакете, да ещё и в такой нелепой позе. Зачатки репутации заранее похоронены.

Поэтому Эрик делает единственное, что ему сейчас может помочь — задирает нос и продолжает идти. Дождь сильный и вода стекает у него по лицу, противно затекая за шиворот и вызывая табун мурашек, но Эрик не сдаётся.

Машина выруливает с парковочного места и начинает ехать параллельно его шагу.

_Ну, всё. Маньяк._

— Может тебя подвезти? — снова обращаются к нему. — Всё-таки такой ливень на улице.

— Нет, — даже не оборачиваясь и не опуская головы, говорит Эрик. Его руки противно мокрые и жутко горят от тяжелых пакетов, но он всё ещё слишком горд.

— Уверен?

И в этот момент Эрик решает посмотреть на человека, который говорит с ним. Это то, как Эрик встречает Санёна во второй раз. Эрик сразу признаёт в нём того красавчика со школьной парковки, который просто подвозил кого-то и, прежде, чем он успевает что-либо сообразить, его рот и тело работают быстрее него.

— Конечно, меня нужно подвезти, — слышит он свой голос и чувствует, как ноги сами несут его к пассажирскому сидению. — Это мило с твоей стороны предложить подвезти меня в такой сильный дождь.

В ответ лишь тихий смешок и щелчок открытия двери.

Именно поэтому Эрик с такой лёгкостью садится внутрь и закидывает свои мешки на заднее сиденье, всё ещё продолжая шуршать дождевиком при каждом своём действии.

Рассеянный свет красиво падает на лицо незнакомца и Эрик думает, что вблизи и без дождя перед глазами он даже красивее. Как сейчас выглядит он сам, он предпочитает не думать.

— Ты же Эрик, да? — спрашивает незнакомец, и Эрик находит себя в лёгком шоке. Походу и правда, маньяк. — Ты не удивляйся так, — Эрик снова слышит смех от незнакомца. — Тут все друг друга знают. К тому же у моего брата несколько уроков с тобой. Он рассказывал.

— Ты напугал меня, — честно говорит Эрик.

Незнакомец снова смеётся.  
— Вы же переехали в тот белый дом на семнадцатой улице? — Эрик кивает. — Там раньше тоже семья жила. У них дочь была моя ровесница. С самых пелёнок с ней дружили, — не отвлекаясь от дороги, говорит незнакомец. — Меня, кстати Санён зовут.

— Эрик, но ты уже в курсе. Приятно познакомиться.

Санён дружелюбно ему улыбается, и Эрик ощущает спокойствие от этого. Ему не хочется нарушать милую тишину между ними, но хочется узнать больше о Санёне и в принципе подружиться с ним. Эрик всё ещё считает, что он ничего такой.

— А что насчёт той семьи, которая жила в том доме до нас? — спрашивает он спустя некоторое время. — Почему они переехали?

— Просто решили жить поближе к цивилизации, — отвечает Санён, пожимая немного плечами. — Сам видишь, какой это маленький город.

Эрик в согласии мычит себе под нос и просто смотрит в окно на проносящиеся виды, которые всё ещё толком не видно из-за тупого дождя и полного отсутствия фонарей. По радио играет песня, которая вышла, когда Эрик ещё пешком под стол ходил, Санён тихонько подпевает ей и Эрику нравится эта атмосфера. Когда ему надоедает смотреть в окно на не на что, он решает смотреть на Санёна. Он отмечает, какой у него красивый профиль и то, как плавно он ведёт машину, когда их комфортную тишину нарушает треск откуда-то из-под водительского сидения.

— Пол, десять-сто три на пятой улице, — слышит Эрик, и его бровь ненароком поднимается.

— Это… что? — единственное, что может выдавить из себя Эрик, смотря на Санёна, который, кажется, немного покраснел.

— Полицейское радио?.. — словно спрашивая, отвечает он.

— Ты полицейский? — задаёт Эрик вполне логичный вопрос, и после удивляется ответу.

— Нет.

— Тогда зачем оно тебе? — задаёт он второй самый логичный вопрос.

— Просто хобби… — щёки Санёна абсолютно пунцовые и Эрик находит это очень милым даже если ситуация странная.

— То есть ты просто слушаешь их радио? — спрашивает он.

— Что-то вроде этого.

Было понятно, что Санён что-то не договаривает, но Эрик решает не лезть, они знакомы буквально десять минут.

— А чем ты тогда занимаешься? — Эрик решает перевести разговор на другую тему.

— Я обычный студент, — говорит Санён. — Учусь в соседнем городе.

— Ого, и ты прям каждый день туда ездишь? — удивляется Эрик. — Это далеко?

— Нет, не каждый, — Санён по-доброму смеётся. — У меня свободное посещение. Ехать где-то тридцать сорок минут, так что всё в порядке.

— На каком ты курсе? — Эрик знает, что он может быть надоедливым, но он правда хочет познакомиться с Санёном получше, он ведь такой милый.

— На первом.

Санёну будто и не надоедает отвечать.

— А на кого учишься?

— Я будущий учитель начальных классов, — гордо выпятив грудь, говорит он и Эрик улыбается.

— Тебе подходит, — слышит он свои слова и ему становится немного неловко. Эрик чувствует румянец на своих щеках.

— Поверю на слово, — отвечает Санён и Эрик замечает, что они уже подъехали к его дому. В окнах темнота, значит, родители ещё не вернулись и ему придётся провести одному несколько часов в этой жуткой атмосфере пустоты и сырных шариков под фильм, потому что делать уроки у него нет никакого желания.

— Спасибо, за то, что подвёз, — говорит Эрик, с усилием вытягивая свои пакеты с заднего сидения. Ему не хочется уходить, но остаться в машине он просто не может.

— Не за что, — отвечает Санён, и когда Эрик уже открывает свою дверь чтобы выйти, протягивает ему свой телефон. — Запиши свой номер, если хочешь. Можем потусоваться вместе как-нибудь. Ты вроде прикольный.

Эрик снова чувствует то, какие пунцовые его щеки. И уши. Единственное спасение в этой ситуации, что Эрик видит, что Санён покраснел тоже. Милота.

— Ты тоже, — не думая говорит он, и быстро забив свой номер в чужой телефон, пулей вылетает из машины.

Эрик совершенно не чувствует проливного дождя, когда почти что бежит по подъездной дорожке к входной двери, шурша дождевиком на каждом своём шагу. Только слышит, как Санён медленно отъезжает от его дома.

Краснота с его щёк не спадает ещё долго. Особенно этому не помогает переписка с Санёном на которую он тратит весь свой остальной вечер, забив на фильм и сырные шарики. Он просто надеется, что в итоге поздно вернувшиеся родители не слышат его визги над каждым новым пришедшем сообщением.

  
***

  
В конце концов, они и правда, становятся друзьями. Эрик знакомится с младшим братом Санёна Диланом, который предпочитает, как и Эрик использовать своё английское имя, и который оказывается неплохим парнем. А также его родителями, которые очень хорошо к нему относятся. И всё было бы и правда, хорошо. Эрику бы хватало их дружеских посиделок и общения, но, в конце концов, он понимает, что Санён ему действительно нравится. Его осознание чувств происходит максимально глупо.

Они как обычно сидят у Санёна дома, закидывая в себя всё вредное, что только находят в шкафах и холодильнике, читая разнообразное собрание комиксов Санёна, когда Эрик немного заглядывается на него и понимает.

— Знаешь, — медленно говорит он. — Мне очень нравится твой цвет волос.

— Правда? — со смущением спрашивает Санён, приглаживая волосы на чёлке.

— Ага. Я бы наверное тоже хотел как-нибудь покрасить свои, — размышляет Эрик вслух.

Именно так, он обнаруживает себя прикованным к стулу с Санёном, медленно и тщательно прокрашивающим каждый волос на его голове. Кожу просто адски припекало и всё, что Эрик хотел сделать, это запустить пальцы себе в волосы и вдоволь почесать свою черепушку. Но он не мог. Перчатки были только у Санёна.

А потом всё замирает.

При очередном своём шипении от боли, он чувствует руку Санёна мягко сжимающую его плечо и то, как он дует прохладным воздухом ему на голову, прокрашивая волосы за ушами, и Эрик теряется. Теряется в своих чувствах и обстановке. Теряется в этой своего рода заботе. Эрик понимает, что он влип.

Потом он месяц ходит как апельсин, потому что краска не взяла его жёсткие волосы с первого раза и ему приходится ждать время, чтобы осветлить их ещё раз. Четыре недели он терпит смешки одноклассников и Санёна. Жалобы родителей на то, что он испортил свои прекрасные чёрные волосы. Терпит своё странное отражение в зеркале. Но понимает, что всё не зря. Когда через месяц Санён красит его снова, Эрик чувствует его мягкое прикосновение к своему плечу и то, как он дует ему на горячую голову. Эрик снова чувствует его заботу и ему вроде, как достаточно этого. На то время.

Эрик не собирается признаваться, руша дружбу, ведь вопрос нравится ли он Санёну даже не стоит. Эрик понимает, что он слишком маленький для него. Санён уже, ого, на первом курсе университета, а Эрик лишь на первом году обучения в старшей школе. Они как небо и Земля.

  
***

  
Проходит уже чуть больше года с переезда Эрика в этот город и что удивительно, по всей видимости, они не собираются больше переезжать. Эрик не совсем понимает, что чувствовать по этому поводу. Город ужасно маленький и скучный, но он вроде как рад, что может доучиться в одной школе и ему не нужно снова оставлять своих друзей и Санёна. Оставлять его он не хочет больше всего. Эрик свыкся со своими чувствами. Он стал старше на год, но их разница в возрасте никуда не делась. Эрик был просто рад дружить. Он надеялся, что Санён тоже.

Он как раз идёт к нему в гости, как обычно без приглашения, когда ему приходит сообщение на телефон от Алекса с нечитаемыми эмоциональными криками.

 **Алекс:** _ПОШИПНШЬЖЗЛМ_  
**Алекс:** _Я СНОВА ВИДЕЛ ЕГО_  
**Алекс:** _Я СДЕЛАЛ ФОТО_

Эрик ничего не понимает.

 **Эрик:** _что? кого?_

 **Алекс:** _СИЛАЧА_  
**Алекс:** _Я БЫЛ В СОСЕДНЕМ ГОРОДЕ У ТЁТКИ И ДАЖЕ НЕ ПОВЕРИЛ СВОИМ ГЛАЗАМ ОН ЗАДЕРЖАЛ КАКОГО ТО ПРЕСТУПНИКА И ЖДАЛ ПОЛИЦИИ ЧТОБЫ СДАТЬ ЕГО_  
**Алекс:** _Я СЕЙЧАС УМРУ_

Да. Силач. Как оказалось в итоге это не шутка. В городе о нём говорили все. И все его любили. Эрику казалось странным, что за столько лет никто так и не узнал кто это, здесь же все друг друга знают, неужели нельзя было догадаться кто это. Сам же он Силача никогда не видел. Только на смазанных фотографиях Алекса и Кита. Вот, например на такой, какую Алекс прислал сейчас. Эрик не любит обижать своих друзей.

 **Эрик:** _круто_

Это, правда всё, что он может ответить на то, что Алекс прислал ему. Ну, это если без оскорблений. Эрик убирает телефон в карман, не обращая внимания на вибрацию от новых сообщений, и без стука заходит к Санёну. Они уже привыкли так делать. Эрик поднимается на второй этаж и открывает дверь в его комнату.

_Не. Может. Блять. Быть._

Всё, что видит Эрик это чёрную маску на кровати и Санёна, стоящего в центре комнаты в чёрном, обтягивающем, и почему-то не латексном, как у всех супергероев костюме. Санён не замечает его, слишком занятой попыткой его снять и Эрик делает единственное, что приходит ему в голову.

Захлопывает дверь.

Громко.

И просто стоит. В его голове ни одной цельной мысли. Всё либо слишком пошлое вроде _‘Чёрный! Обтягивающий! Костюм!’_ либо громкое и не укладывающееся _‘Санён, блять, Силач’_.

Спустя две секунды дверь открывается, и Эрик видит Санёна во всё ещё этом тупом костюме и он ужасно напуган.

— Эрик?.. Я всё объясню! — выпаливает он и Эрик просто не сопротивляется, когда его за грудки втаскивают в комнату и усаживают на кровать. Он вообще не соображает.

Санён молча маячит по комнате в этом дьявольском костюме, который выгодно выделяет все его мышцы. Все. Типа вообще все. Эрик сглатывает.

— Ты… не хочешь… переодеться? — спрашивает он, пытаясь звучать незаинтересованно в этом вопросе. Выходит не очень.

Санён резко останавливается.

— Оу… Да. Если тебе будет так более комфортно, — говорит он и, выхватив из комода какую-то домашнюю одежду, быстро скрывается в ванной.

Эрик в ту же секунду абсолютно обессиленный откидывается на кровать, больно ударяясь головой о маску. Он ойкает и берет её в руки начиная разглядывать, параллельно пытаясь собрать свои мысли в кучу. Окей, маска странная. Она тяжёлая и её перед выполнен из какого-то жесткого материала, который Эрик никогда не видел. В остальном же обычная балаклава, которая скрывает под собой остальную голову. Эрик стучит по ней ногтем пытаясь вызвать хоть какой-то звук, но не слышит ничего. Он проводит пальцем по рельефу на скулах и думает о том, как Санён носит её. Как рискует своей жизнью. И пытается понять, как неуловимый Силач и его хороший друг Санён могут быть одним человеком.

Тем временем Санён выходит из ванной и неловко стоит в проходе, сбитый с толку и не знающий с чего начать.

— Я знаю, это может быть немного странно, — тихо произносит он, и Эрик снова садится на кровати. Он видит Санёна в бежевой безразмерной футболке и ярко красных спортивных шортах и это не лучше чем тот костюм. Он всё ещё видит его мышцы, которые мешают ему думать. Этот костюм сломал его. Раньше он мог заглушать этот влюблённый голос внутри себя.

— Так ты и правда Силач… — перебивает его Эрик, пока его мысли не ушли в совсем другое русло.

— Да… — мнётся Санён. — Но, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, не рассказывай никому. Никто не знает, даже родители.

— Я не собирался, — грустно говорит Эрик, немного обиженный от того, что Санён так о нём подумал. Они же друзья, как он может разболтать секрет своего друга.

— Спасибо, — Санён подходит к нему и садится рядом.

— Так… Как это работает? — Эрик пытается разрядить обстановку хоть каким-то разговором.

— Ну, я просто… сильный?

Эрик смеётся.  
— Это понятно по твоему имени, — Эрик бросает взгляд на Санёна и видит, что его реплика вызвала лёгкую улыбку на его лице. Мысленно он гладит себя по голове. — Но на сколько сильный?

— Я могу поднять… машину одной рукой.

— Да ты гонишь! — удивляется Эрик.

— Ни в коем случае, — Санён снова улыбается и, подмигнув, встаёт с кровати.

— Ты куда?.. — начинает спрашивать Эрик, срываясь на крик в конце своего вопроса, потому что Санён поднял кровать. Кровать. Санён поднял кровать, пока Эрик на ней сидел. Эрик чувствует собственное сердце у себя в горле, хватаясь за всё, до чего он только может дотянуться, чтобы не свалиться на пол.

Спустя несколько секунд Санён со смехом ставит кровать на место.  
— Теперь веришь? — спрашивает он.

— Воды… — единственное, что может сказать Эрик, осипшим от шока голосом.

А потом они говорят. Много часов. В итоге Эрик уходит домой далеко за полночь, получая нагоняй от родителей, но за это время он становится так близко к Санёну, как никогда не был. Санён не рассказал, откуда у него появилась суперсила, но попросил больше не спрашивать об этом. Эрик видел, как тяжело дался ему этот вопрос, видимо что-то произошло. Может, однажды? Эрик был счастлив в каком-то роде. Теперь он знал то, что не знал никто до него. Он был единственным. Но также теперь он начал сильно беспокоиться за Санёна. За то, как он каждый раз бросается в самую гущу событий и преступлений. И теперь стало понятно, зачем Санёну нужно полицейское радио в машине. Вообще странно, что Санён пошёл в учителя, а не в полицию, учитывая его нечеловеческую силу, думалось ему. Но Эрик всегда может спросить это завтра.

  
***

  
Так они в итоге и жили. Эрик, влюблённый в Санёна и Санён, спасающий мир в тех пределах до куда он мог дотянуться. Эрику было трудно с этим. Каждый раз, когда Санён шёл кому-то на помощь, Эрик переживал за него, как никогда не переживал за себя. Каждый раз Эрик волновался, что однажды Санён не вернётся, что он останется один и что он так никогда и не сможет рассказать Санёну о своих чувствах. Но каждый раз, когда Санён возвращался целый и невредимый, Эрик всё равно ничего не говорил. Но с каждым днём в школе Эрику было всё труднее. Все говорили о любви к Санёну. Все восхищались им, но Эрик знал, что никто не любит Санёна, так как он. Никто не знает Санёна, так как он.

Когда, три года спустя после того как Эрик узнал, что Санён и есть Силач, они жили вместе. Эрик успешно закончил школу с хорошими оценками и гордыми родителями на фоне, и поступил в тот же университет, который Санён как раз только что закончил, только на специальность журналиста. И так как практика Санёна проходила в этом же городе, они решили, что будет неплохо снимать одну квартиру на двоих. В целях экономии средств и защиты Эрика от праздной жизни общежитий. И в тот момент всё стало намного хуже. Эрик видел Санёна почти всё свободное время. Такого домашнего Санёна, к которому хотелось только прильнуть в объятии и никогда не отпускать. Или того хуже, Санёна, который только вернулся домой после борьбы с преступниками, иногда с синяками и порезами и тогда Эрику хотелось не отпускать Санёна никуда уже по другой причине. В любом случае: Эрик просто хотел быть всегда рядом.

Эрик сидит в очереди в банке, чтобы ему помогли разобраться с его кредиткой, которая перестала работать, когда ему на телефон приходит уведомление о сообщении.

 **Санён:** _ты скоро будешь дома?_  
**Санён:** _хочу поговорить с тобой кое о чем…_

А это уже страшно. Санён никогда не писал ему такие сообщения. Обычно он или сразу переходил к сути дела или уже ждал личной встречи. Никогда не было своего рода _предупреждений_. Эрик уже начал было перебирать все варианты, которые Санён мог сказать ему от _‘я больше не хочу с тобой дружить, давай разъедемся’_ до _‘меня смертельно ранили, приходи скорее, я хочу сказать тебе прощальные слова’_. В общем, ни одной позитивной мысли. Эрик делает глубокий вдох и печатает ответ.

 **Эрик:** _я сейчас в банке. может где-то через час._  
**Эрик:** _о чём ты хотел поговорить?_

Пока Эрик смотрит на три точки внизу экрана оповещающие, что собеседник набирает ответ, в холле банка начинает звучать машинный голос, объявляющий его номер.

— Номер четыреста тринадцать Б подойдите к стойке шесть. Номер четыреста тринадцать Б подойдите к стойке шесть.

Эрик даже не сразу понимает, что зовут именно его, настолько волнующийся за то, что Санён скажет ему. Когда голос звучит в третий раз, Эрик вздрагивает и, посмотрев на свой талон, сразу же подскакивает и идёт к нужной стойке.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит он милой работнице. — Мою кредитку…

Договорить ему не дают.

— Это ограбление! — слышит он грубый мужской голос. — Всем на пол!

А потом начинается нечто ужасное. В зале становится слышно лишь крики страха и внутрь заходит несколько человек в масках и оружием в руках. Эрик не видит ничего перед собой, страх овладевает им, заставляя сжиматься в комочек на грязном полу рядом с такими же испуганными людьми. Преступники ходят внутри, требуя складывать деньги и драгоценности в мешки, угрожая людям пистолетами, и Эрик просто молится всем богам, чтобы полиция пришла как можно скорее.

Эрик не знает, проходит час, десять минут или секунда, пока главный из преступников требует менеджера банка отдать ему деньги из главного сейфа, когда приходит спасение. Не полиция. Силач. _Санён_. Эрик не видит его, в страхе поднять голову с пола, только слышит. Слышит его голос, говорящий преступникам отпустить заложников и, оставив деньги, уйти с миром. Слышит их протесты, а после только звуки ударов, эхом отдающие в его ушах, и стоны боли. Следующим он чувствует знакомое прикосновение к своему плечу и тихий шёпот.

— Ты в порядке?

Эрик одновременно со страхом и облегчением поднимает голову и смотрит на Санёна. Целого и невредимого, всё ещё одетого в маску, но такого родного. Он чувствует слёзы на своих щеках, которые он не может контролировать, а после руку в перчатке, которая вытирает их.

— Я рядом, — слышит он, приглушённый из-за маски голос.

Полиция приезжает почти сразу после того, как Санён обезвреживает преступников и убеждается, что с Эриком всё в порядке. Они окружают здание и начинают говорить в мегафон. Резкий звук пугает Эрика, заставляя снова сжаться и прижаться ближе к Санёну, который остался сидеть с ним, но всё ещё продолжающим наблюдать за преступниками, которых он связал, чтобы обездвижить. Люди, услышав, что на помощь пришла полиция начинают выбегать из здания, наконец не боясь за свою жизнь.

— Я скоро вернусь, — тихо говорит Санён и медленно встаёт. — Подожди меня здесь, хорошо?

Эрик не находит в себе сил даже кивнуть, так и замирая, будто Санён до сих пор рядом и поддерживает его от падения на пол снова.  
Эрик видит, как Санён отходит от него и тянет преступников за веревку, которой они связаны, за собой. Он видит, как Санён открывает дверь и выходит с ними наружу. Видит, как буквально через пару минут Санён возвращается обратно и, подхватив Эрика на руки, выходит с ним на улицу. Сразу после этого Эрик отключается.

Приходит в себя он уже у них дома, лёжа на диване, заботливо укрытый пледом. Он садится и просто пытается прийти в себя. Санёна нигде рядом не видно и в этот момент сердце Эрика начинает в беспокойстве быстро биться. В его мыслях снова только кровь, переломы и порезы. Эрик подскакивает и стонет от боли в голове, которая явно не ожидала такой скорой активности, но всё о чём он может думать — это Санён.

Санён же, вышедший из кухни, услышав неясные звуки, видит Эрика с трудом стоящего на ногах и качающегося из стороны в сторону, схватившись за голову.

— Ложись обратно, — говорит Санён, подбегая к Эрику и помогая ему сесть на диван. — Зачем ты встал? Ты сильно переутомился, тебе нужно отдохнуть…

Эрик слушает его обеспокоенный голос, но не слышит. Его мысли лишь о благополучии Санёна, о том, что он рядом. Здоровый.

— Как ты? — спрашивает он, цепляясь за его руки и утягивая за собой на диван. — Ты не пострадал?

Эрик заглядывает ему в лицо и видит лишь заботу в глазах. Эрик смотрит на него, и любовь переполняет его. Эрик смотрит на него и понимает, как трудно ему молчать. Эрик смотрит на него и понимает, как трудно ему сказать. Снова.

— Не переживай за меня, — произносит Санён, беря руки Эрика в свои.

— Но… — Эрик мнётся, теряясь в своих чувствах. — Я не могу не переживать за тебя.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Санён, притягивая Эрика в свои объятия и начиная укачивать. — Когда ты написал, что ты в банке, а спустя несколько минут я услышал по рации вызов туда, я думал, что не переживу этого, — Эрик слышит слёзы в его голосе и его сердце разбивается. Эрик не знает рад ли он тому, что не может видеть лицо Санёна или нет. — Я даже не хочу представлять того, что я мог потерять тебя, — Санён крепче сжимает его в объятиях и Эрик буквально чувствует треск своих рёбер.

Эрик не хочет, чтобы Санён плакал и переживал.  
— Видишь, я тут и всё в порядке, силач, — говорит он, улыбаясь и освобождаясь от объятий. Эрик трогает свои рёбра, убеждаясь в их целостности и заставляя Санёна покраснеть в осознании. — О чём ты хотел поговорить со мной? — спрашивает Эрик, в попытке перевести тему на возможно что-то позитивное, вытирая слезу со щеки.

Эрик замечает, как слёзы Санёна, так сильно разбивающие его сердце перестают течь и он краснеет.

— Я знаю, что это может показаться неожиданным, — произносит Санён и Эрик видит с каким трудом ему даются эти слова. Его мысли снова возвращаются к плохому, и он просто старается сделать так, чтобы они не отразились на его лице. Эрик не хочет расстраивать Санёна ещё больше. — Я долго думал говорить тебе это или нет, но после сегодняшнего, я теперь точно уверен в том, что должен это сделать, — продолжает он, снова сжимая руку Эрика в своей и избегая его взгляда. — Но ты мне нравишься…

В этот момент звон в ушах Эрика перекрывает всё. Он видит, как двигаются губы Санёна. Как он говорит что-то ещё, но он не слышит. В нём всё ещё бьется эхом благозвучное _‘ты мне нравишься’_.

И всё, что Эрик может сделать, это придвинуться ближе и поцеловать, прерывая речь, которую он не слышит. Наконец почувствовать такие желанные губы на своих. Наконец отдаться своим чувствам. Наконец иметь возможность быть _так_ близко.

— Это значит _да_? — спрашивает Санён спустя минуту после того, как они отстраняются друг от друга, всё ещё смущённые и в каком-то роде не находящие слов.

Эрик понятия не имеет, о чем он вообще говорит. Но с этим он всегда может разобраться завтра.

— Конечно, — отвечает он. — Ты же супергерой, — с лёгким смехом. — Мой.


End file.
